


Tommatt Oneshot

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

“Tom?”

  
“...” Tom stirred in bed.

  
“Tom--”

  
He snorted, opening his eye sockets blearily. “Hmm? Matt, wha’d’you want, it’s the middle of the night,” Tom grumbled.

  
“I keep hearing noises in my room, can I sleep in here?” Matt croaked; Tom could hear the tiredness in his voice.  
Tom leaned over, turning on the small lamp on the side-table near his bed.

He sat up and rested his elbows on his knees, squinting a little and yawning, “Can’t you--Can’t you sleep on the sofa?” He suggested, only for Matt to shake his head. He babbled on about how the window in the livingroom creeped him out at night, and Ringo doesn’t like the sofa, but he needs Ringo to sleep with him if not someone else, and--Tom flopped backwards back into bed again, sighing irritably. “Come on, then,” He instructed. Matt closed the door behind him and walked over, and scooted into the bed with him, which was quite compact, considering the fact that Tom’s bed was only twin sized. Tom reached over once again to turn the light out. Matt grabbed his arm to nag at him.

  
“Tom, can you keep the light on?”

  
“You aren’t five, Matt, Christ--” Tom barked in response, but his hard look faded when Matt’s face fell. “--Alright, fine.” Matt smiled a little, pulling the comforter up to his shoulders and facing Tom’s back as he lie back down.

  
By now, Tom was processing what was going on.

  
Matt was half naked in his bed, next to him, also half naked. His face burned a little, but he was happy that he was facing away from Matt so he couldn’t see in the pale light. He tried to squeeze his eyes shut and pretend he wasn’t there, maybe he could much easier if he couldn’t feel his body heat radiating onto his back. It felt quite nice, actually, and Jesus Christ, now Matt’s arm was wrapped around Tom’s torso.

  
Tom, only an inch or so shorter than Matt, actually felt a lot smaller than him in this position. He probably weighed half of what Matt was, not that Matt weighed a whole lot, but Tom just weighed so little. Tall and lanky and awkward looking, who wouldn’t feel small when Matt has the literal dimensions of a dorito?  
Matt’s body heat felt nice wrapped around Tom’s back, snaking his arm between Tom’s arm and side and curling around his tummy. Tom was absolutely certain Matt knew exactly what he was doing,embarrassing Tom and holding him like that. Tom didn’t know what to say besides, “This is really gay, Matt.”

  
“Yeah,” He confirmed. He pushed his hand down the elastic of Tom’s boxers just barely, but not invasive; definitely not uncomfortably to Tom. Matt circled his thumb around Tom’s jutting hipbone, and Tom sighed softly, feeling heat pooling down to his crotch. He turned his head a little to face the ginger, putting his own hand over Matt’s. Matt was staring right at him, biting his lip and grinding himself against Tom’s ass. “This--this is okay, yeah?”

  
“Ye-Yeah,” he puffed a little, and he felt Matt grow harder against him. “Feels--feels good,” he elaborated nervously. “Did you really come in here just to--”

  
“This isn’t what I intended, but now that it’s happening, uh, if it’s okay with you.”

  
“Yeah…” He licked his lips, grinding his hips back on Matt and watching his face twist up.

  
“Nng...Jeez, Tom.” Tom laughed a little at Matt’s refusal to swear.

  
“Matt, are-uh-are you gonna kiss me or--”

  
“Yeah, yeah.”

  
Neither of them said anything, and Tom waited a second in the awkward silence, before chuckling. “That’d be now, Matt.”

  
“Right, right.” Matt leaned forward only slightly and connected their lips in a sweet kiss, and Tom groaned as it got more intense, and Matt got harder, and somehow in only about five short seconds Matt ended up pinning Tom down and grinding their lower halves together. Tom wrapped his legs around Matt’s torso and grinded on him right back, and Matt pushed a hand up Tom’s too big shirt.

  
Tom’s mind was clouded, and he was tired, yet enjoying the attention and pleasure. He’d never consciously thought about being in this kind of situation with Matt--of course, he’d always thought he was hot, but who didn’t? And this was the first time Tom had been with a guy, and he’d thought he was straight before this, but whoop-dee-fucking-do, it’s not a very big surprise, even to him, that he wasn’t.

  
Matt laughed awkwardly, leaning down and planting wet kisses on Tom’s neck. He sighed loudly in response, craning his neck back to expose more for Matt to nibble and kiss at, and his hands found their way in Matt’s messy, soft hair. “J-Jesus, Matt.”

  
“Feel good?” Matt sneered against Tom’s neck in response. He bit down at the juncture between his neck and his shoulder, hard, and Tom yelped.  
He tugged at the bottom of Matt’s shirt, and Matt pulled away from Tom’s neck only to pull his shirt off, and then Tom’s. He stared down at the smaller man, taking in his appearance for a moment--Tom was panting, blushing, and there were marks on his neck from Matt’s rough treatment.

  
“You look amazing.” He slid his hand up Tom’s thin structure, pausing to run his fingers over his visible rib cage, and Matt almost groaned just looking at the metal studs piercing each of Tom’s nipples. Tom, in response, laughed and covered his crimson face with his hands. The ginger leaned down and nibbled at Tom’s collarbone, snapping the elastic of Tom’s boxers against his hip teasingly, listening to Tom groan and whine. “You want me to suck you off, Tom?”

  
“Yeah.” Tom was mumbling absentmindedly as he tugged his boxers down to his ankles and kicked them away. Matt leaned down again, kissing at Tom’s hips and thighs for a moment, then pulling away once more to stare at the other man. He caressed one hand over Tom’s bony structure again, and with his other hand, gripped his member at the base and thumbed the head. Tom hissed in pleasure, letting out a shaky moan. “Fuck…” He gripped Matt’s hair as he took Tom into his mouth.

  
Tom wrapped his legs around Matt’s shoulders, causing Matt to gag a little, but he continued, groaning and gripping Tom’s hips to prevent him from gagging him anymore. The only sounds in the room were now Tom panting and the beautiful sound of Matt’s tongue and mouth slurping around Tom. Tom was already close, his mouth hung open, his face screwed up in pleasure, and at this point, he was moaning much louder than before. High pitched, breathy whines alerted Matt before Tom came right down his throat.

  
He pulled away and coughed. “Tom!” He whisper-yelled, trying to keep in mind that Edd was still in the house, either up animating or trying to get to sleep.

  
“S-Sorry.” Tom’s dick was still leaking, and he bucked his hips each time another spurt would land on Matt’s face, gripping the sheets tightly--and Matt wasn’t even touching him anymore. Seconds passed and Tom seemed to be recovering, panting and staring wide-eyed at Matt, who had a face full of cum and a half scowl on his face. “I’m sorry,” Tom repeated, over and over again, sighing and panting more.

  
Matt grinned a little, wiping his face off with his hand and giggling. “If I’d known you were close, I would have stopped,” he assured his eyeless friend--is that what he was at this point? Whatever.

  
“Wha-...” Tom was still catching his breath. “Why..?”

  
Matt sucked his teeth in thought for a second, trying to find the best way possible to ask him what was on his mind. “Can I fuck you, Tom?”  
Tom’s dick almost immediately sprang to attention once again, going from half hard back to what it was merely a minute ago. He groaned, nodding quickly, and watched as Matt pulled down his own underwear. He scooted up near Tom a little more, grabbing him by his hips and staring up at him. “Are you sure?”

  
“For fuck’s sake, Matt, just do it.”

  
“But we don’t have any--I don’t wanna hurt you--”

  
“Matt.”

  
He nodded, leaning into the crook of Tom’s neck and lining his cock up to his ass. He slowly pushed into him and Tom threw his head back and let out the most high pitched, feminine moan that surprised Matt so much that he almost laughed. “Are you okay?” Tom nodded, digging his dull nails into Matt’s back--and he hadn’t even moved yet.

  
He pushed in slightly more, waiting for Tom’s okay to start moving. When Tom finally nodded and said something like “go ahead, fuck me” in what could be mistaken for incoherent gibberish, Matt squeezed his eyes shut and slowly pulled out, then pushed back in again, listening to Tom’s moans and gasps, feeling his tightness, and his warmth, and fuck, he almost came right then. He huffed, picking up the pace, and the sound of skin on skin became more and more noticeable.  
Tom was praising Matt the best he could for a guy who was taking eight inches up his ass for the first time, whispering things like “you’re so amazing” and “harder, Matt”. Matt responded to these praises by going faster and harder, groaning and purposely ramming into just the right spot to make Tom scream.

  
And he did. Matt rammed into his prostate again, pulling away from his neck and watching his expression--it seemed to be shock, mostly, and again, Matt almost laughed when Tom’s mouth dropped all the way open and he made such loud noises that Edd was surely awake by now, but neither of them really cared. Matt pushed Tom over onto his stomach, grabbing his sides to get a better angle. Tom was biting into his pillow by now, and he looked straight out of a hentai, and Matt kept going, and he felt his climax approaching and warned Tom with a smack on the ass and and groan, then came.  
Tom came again, attempting to no avail, to hide his noises with the pillow in his arms. “M-Matt, fuck!!” Matt pulled out of Tom and looked down at him, his face red and his hair messy.

  
“Edd is definitely awake by now,” panted Matt. He flopped down next to Tom, who was still recovering from the rough treatment. Tom flopped down in his position he was in facing away from Matt, and part of him wanted to pretend that didn’t happen. But it did.  
Matt didn’t say anything, but he wrapped his arm around Tom again and listened to both of their breathing mellow out. He leaned over and turned off the side table light.  
“Goodnight, Tom.”


End file.
